Deep Blue
by Unobtainable
Summary: She is a struggling surfer beauty, who can barley make ends meet. He is a wealthy, retired wrestler enjoying time in his Vacation Home. When these two cross paths, can they turn their summer romance into something real despite their opposite lifestyles?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my second FanFic based on Mark Calaway, aka The Undertaker (sorry, but most likely ALL my writing has to do with him, he is one hot piece of man!). My first story, "Changes", is finally complete. So I figured I'd post a bit of my new project. It is still in the works, and I have a lot planned for this one-- I'm excited about it. I had to do quite a bit of research while writing this one as well, since I don't know too much about surfing- so bare with me on that aspect. It is a work in progress! Hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated so please R&R. :)**

**Chapter One**.

Paige awoke at six o'clock on the dot, as she did every morning, to call the pipe hot line in Huntington Beach, Surf City California. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a yawn, running her fingers through her short blonde hair. Her hair use to be just below the small of her back, but she was tired of it getting so knotted after a long day of surfing. So one day, she went to her friend's salon and decided to chop it off. She went with the Victoria Beckham haircut without realizing how much work it took to keep up with the bob. But hey, at least it was knot free- and she liked the style. Her hair was naturally an ash blonde, but the sun lightened it up quite a bit. She always had a tan from spending her days out on the ocean, it didn't matter how much sun block she attempted to use. And with her ice blue eyes to match, Paige was your typical surfer girl. She didn't just look the part, however. Surfing was her life, and her only passion. It's been a daily struggle to keep up with her bills. She didn't have a job, and was trying desperately to find a sponsor and become a professional surfer. She was entering as many local competitions as she could, making chump change off of a few of them to get her by. Luckily her best friend and roommate, Megan, helped her with her bills. As much as Megan disagreed with Paige's sporadic decisions, she supported her best friend and would do what it took to help her dreams come true.

Paige and her mother never got along well while living together. They were simply too much alike, in too many aspects. They fought constantly, and one day Paige came home to find all her belongings scattered on the front lawn. Paige didn't talk to her mother for a good six months after that, but she was use to it. Neither one of them ever apologized first, one of their many similarities- being stubborn. When Paige would fight with her mother, it was likely that they wouldn't talk for a couple months. Then, gradually, they'd start small talk and everything was back to normal. Paige wasn't that easy on every day people. If she didn't know you, she didn't want to know you. She had her small circle of friends and family, and to her- she didn't need more. Why waste time letting someone into your life, if you risk also allowing them to make your heart suffer? That was her philosophy. Maybe it wasn't the best one, but it worked for her. After her mother kicked her out, she moved into Megan's apartment, and the rest was history.

Paige grinned as she looked out her flimsy apartment window and out onto the ocean; it was going to be another hot one. She hung up the phone after calling the pipe line, and began making a pot of coffee. She walked to Megan's room, already in her bathing suit, and banged on her door, "Come on sweetie, get up! There is an awesome swell coming in from the coast line and I need you out there with me!" Megan loved to surf as well, even though she had no ambitions of becoming a professional. It was just a hobby for Megan, but Paige couldn't imagine doing anything else. Megan groaned under her pillow case, "I'm up, I'm up!" she shouted back as she rolled out of bed. "I made you coffee," Paige said with a smirk as Megan slowly made her way to the small breakfast bar in their kitchen. The apartment wasn't much, but it was home to them. It was your typical two bedroom, one bathroom complex, walls decorated with surf memorabilia. The biggest perk to the girls was it was close to the beach, within walking distance and that's all that mattered to Paige. "Ah, you're brewing the coffee that I bought, with my coffee machine I see?" Megan joked. Paige smirked, "Wasn't that the deal? You buy it-- I can cook it, use it, drink it? Do whatever I want with it?" Paige winked at her friend as she took a large gulp of her black coffee to help awaken her senses.

Megan grinned as Paige handed her a cup, "Someone is ready to go this morning", she said as she took a sip of the hot liquid. Paige smiled, "I've been busting my ass out there. Big competitions coming up this month, I need to be ready." Paige turned to look out the kitchen window, "Want to hit a quick workout with me, then we can get out there?" Megan nodded, "Yeah, yeah, let me get my suit on." With that, the girls grabbed their surf boards and made their way on to the beach. Paige always enjoyed working out before she got in the water to keep herself in shape. It took almost every muscle in her body to paddle a surfboard through the intense waves, let alone to stand up on one and balance through them without falling.

The sun had barley risen, and the girls were doing their mile jog on the sand. They also did a few push-ups and some crunches as well. Doing their workout on the sand helped build resistance, and Paige never wasted money in a gym a day in her life. Why bother? This was her perfect gym. The girls put on their wet suits after working out, and headed into the waves. It was breezy this morning, which usually meant good tides. Paige stood there for a moment and took it all in. The sound of the waves hitting her feet, and the scenery in front of her. This was what it was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Mark's eyes opened upon landing in California on his private jet. He had busted his ass for nearly twenty years in the wrestling business, now it was time to enjoy it. He recently retired from the WWE after having his hips replaced. After years of his friend's and family telling him to put his health first, he finally broke down and agreed. After all, having a plastic hip should be enough of a warning. Mark was in constant pain, which at times made him a bit grumpy. He refused to take pain medicine unless it was truly needed. He wasn't about to become one of those wealthy, ignorant assholes who spend their money on prescription medication.

Mark was content with his money. He had made millions off of literally sacrificing his body- but to him, it was all well worth it. He had a passion for the business. He was a hard working, dedicated, and loyal employee. He had made friends, made enemies, and most important- made memories. He was happy to hang up his boots knowing he had accomplished so much. The respect he had, was something that not very many wrestlers can say they've acquired.

Mark's hips were stiff from the long flight, and he was already in a bad mood to top it all off. He'd just recently divorced his wife of five years, Sara, for having an affair while he was on the road. He had made a surprise trip home to visit her, and found out that some young buck was sleeping in his bed when he wasn't home. Mark couldn't even count on all fingers, toes, you name it, how many times Sara had apologized. Right up until the papers were signed, she was still begging like a dog, pleading for him to come back to her. "I was lonely, Mark! You were always gone, what do you expect me to do? You are retired now, things can be better- we'll make it work." She said with sad eyes as they exited the court house two days ago. Mark had shook his head and laughed in her face, "Sara, hell will freeze over before I even consider it. Do you think of no one but yourself? Clearly you do, and clearly- you make me fucking sick."

That was the last he'd heard from her, unfortunately it had only been two days. Two days was a long time for that woman, however. Mark was usually recieving constant phone calls from the back stabbing psycho. Sara had acquired their home in Houston, Texas, in a court hearing. Mark happily agreed, anything to get this woman off his back. And by giving her the house, he was not liable to pay her any of his earnings. He was on his way to his beach home in California for the time being, just until he could find a new place in Texas. It was the begining of June, and Mark planned to stay a few months to clear his mind and relax. He had enough stress in his life, Houston was the last place on earth he wanted to be.

After hopping off the plane and grabbing his bags, Mark made a phone call to his friend and ex-co-worker, Scott Hall. Scott lived in the area, and was temporarily out on injury leave after dislocating a disk in his back. He'd just gotten out of surgery last week, and was advised by his doctor to stop wrestling all together. When Scott laughed and asked for his other options, since retirement wasn't an option in his mind, his doctor rolled his eyes and said he should be off his feet with no physical activity for at least two and a half months. Scott was going stirr crazy just sitting around, which Mark knew was something that he too had to get used to. They had always had a set schedule and more then enough work on their plates. Going from all that, to nothing, was going to be quite the change.

Scott smiled as he saw Mark walk up to his car. "Yo big dog, how the hell are ya?" Scott said as he embraced his friend. "I've been better, but I won't sell you a sob story. How's your back doing?" Mark asked. Scott shrugged his shoulders, "I could see you a better sob story, but I think I'll pass as well." Mark chuckled and shook his head in disagreement, "I doubt that, my friend. Never in my life have I contemplated murder, but I'll tell you- my ex-wife is right up there." Scott laughed as the two big men got into his pick-up truck after loading Mark's bags. "I've been there man. Its trippy. Pretty fucking strange how someone you once thought you loved more then you love yourself, suddenly becomes your worst fuckin' enemy. Lord help us." Mark nodded, "Couldn't agree more. But honestly this topic has to wait for another day, I'm already fired up enough due to this bitch- I don't want to let her get the better of me by talking about her stupid ass. I'm swearing off women." Scott snapped his head towards Mark, "What? You goin' gay on me man?" Mark rolled his eyes and rubbed his beard in frustration, "You are a jack-ass." He simply stated.

Scott laughed, "Yes, but so are you. Listen, man. Women are good for three things. One, to look at. Two, to cook food for you. And three, to fuck. As long as you remember that, you'll be just fine. It's in one ear, out the other with them." Mark shook his head, "You have no feelings, do you man? What has your ex-wife done to you?" Scott looked over at Mark and raised his eyebrows, "The same thing Sara did to you, my friend. And no, I don't have feelings. Because feelings are gay."

"Good to know," Mark stated as he glanced out the window and onto the deep blue ocean. "So what is there to do around here these days? It's been a while since I've been here." Scott grinned mischievously, "Well my friend, there is a beach party tonight at my friend Bobby's place. He owns a condo right on the water. What do you say we drop off your curling irons and make-up products and go try to fall in love again tonight?" Mark lightly laughed to himself, "I think tonight, I might be agreeing with your three commandments."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Paige placed her surf board next to Megan's by the basement stairs. They had just gotten in after a couple hours out in the water, and Paige was feeling refreshed. She found it difficult to go even a day without surfing. If she couldn't make it out on the waves, she didn't feel whole. Megan sifted through some old mail on the counter, she picked up a green flyer and chuckled to herself as she read it. "Paige, look at this," Megan stated, passing the flyer to her friend. Paige read it and grinned, "So Bobby is up to his old tricks huh? How long as this been sitting here, it says that the party is tonight." Megan shrugged, "Not too sure. What does it matter though? You know we have to go to this shit." Paige nodded in agreement. Bobby was a born local of California. He made a living off of a popular Surf Store in the area, and occasionally threw beach tiki parties at his condo. His parties were known for being the best of the best, no one in the area missed out. If any local said the name 'Bobby', people instantly knew who they were talking about.

Paige went into the fridge and grabbed two Corona's and began cutting up some limes as Megan read the flyer out loud, "Kick off your summer right, with the First Days Of Summer bash. Bond fires, beer, rum, and the beach. Starting at 9:00pm. Sponsored by Surf Store U.S.A" Megan squeezed a lime into her beer and took a swig as she shook her head. "We better get chugging," Paige said with a wink. "This one should be interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mark and Scott began throwing back a few beers themselves. "Fuck everything tonight, man. I just want to get loaded and forget my problems for an hour. Hell, even ten minutes- I'd take that." Mark said as he gulped down the last bit of his Bud. "Just keep drinking until you see black, it'll work." Scott said sarcastically. "So who is this Bobby?" Mark asked as he went to the fridge for another beer. "He's a local, just a buddy of mine. Everyone in the area knows of him. He throws some pretty bomb ass parties that is for sure. The finest women in California will be where we are tonight." Scott said nodding his head and grinning. Mark rolled his eyes, "Not interested in any whores tonight. I've dealt with one too many the last five years of my life. And when I say one too many, I just mean one."

Scott leaned over the counter, as if he were in deep thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "You know what you need jack-ass? A re-bound girl." Mark choked up his beer while trying to laugh at the comment. "A re-bound girl? What the fuck is that going to do?" Scott folded his arms over his chest and looked at Mark as if he had four eyes. "What is it going to do? Absolutely nothing. You might cry after. Find out that you have feelings for the girl you just fucked even though she's puking on your mattress and you can't remember her name. Maybe you'll find your inner beauty and realize that life ain't so gosh darn bad," Scott said sarcastically as he batted his eyes. "It doesn't matter what it does, idiot. It feels good. Sex. You know what that is? You can't use your hand forever deadman."

Mark chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You want me to get a re-bound girl, tonight? And if I do will that shut you the fuck up?" Scott nodded eagerly. "Done."

* * *

Paige and Megan were on their way to Bobby's condo after a few beers at their place. Paige always loved going to local parties. Since she was born and raised in the area, it was nice to get away from the tourist scene and be with people in her community, people she grew up with. Paige knew a good deal of people in this surf city, especially since she competed in many local competitions. She was constantly meeting new faces and getting her name out there, she figured it was the best way to publicize herself. And she was right. She met a lot of important people in the business, that was one of the main reasons she was in so many competitions.

Megan parked down the street behind a huge line of cars. "Damn, its only eleven o'clock, and here I was thinking if we showed up early enough we wouldn't have to hike." Megan stated as they walked down the street to the condo. Men on the other side of the street began whistling at the girls and cat calling, Paige rolled her eyes. "I wonder what kind of disgusting whores that shit really works on." Paige said with a disgusted look on her face. Megan agreed, "Or, it most likely doesn't work at all. Hence the reason why they are still trying." The two girls laugh as they make their way up the steps. As they head into the house, it is already jam packed with people. Loud music blairs in the back ground, as girls walk around in barley there outfits- the men must be in heaven here.

Paige was always a casual girl. She had a natural beauty to her, nothing fake or enhanced as many California girls do. Paige was a rarity in this town, and everyone knew it. The girls walked into the kitchen to find Bobby mingling with some of his guests. "Hey!" he yells as he sees Paige heading towards him. "There is my favorite customer. How are you, Paige? Megan? You ladies are looking wonderful as usual." Paige smiles and embraces Bobby in a hug, "Thanks baby. I see you have yet another successful shit show on your hands." she states as she begins to make herself a drink. Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "What can I tell you? It's what I do best. Finish making your drinks then follow me outside, I got something to show you." Paige and Megan looked at one another with a touch of confusion. They followed Bobby out to the wood porch that extended off the back of the condo. The steps lead down to white sand, and nothing but beach was before them. Paige smiled, "Nice addition, sweet heart." Paige stated, refrencing towards the wood porch. Bobby nodded, "Its nice to have. I got the grills up here, I can serve food better on the tables rather then worrying about the sane getting in everything. Plus it makes putting your toes in the sand that much better when you have them on some rough wood first." The girls nodded in agreement.

Paige was caught off gaurd when she glanced over at a man standing by the bondfire, staring at her. Once she met his eyes, he looked away, of course. Paige rolled her eyes, then couldn't help but turn to glance back at him. He was huge, had to be close to seven feet tall. He had tattoos covering his arms, and a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. Paige felt a tingling sensation through out her body as she eyed him up and down. He was fucking gorgeous, and Paige had to admit to herself that she'd been a little horny the past couple of days. 'Face it, its been a while since you got laid,' she thought to herself as she took a swig of her drink.

Paige found herself intrigued by the mysterious man. "Bobby, who is that standing by the fire down there?" she asked as she motioned towards the two big men. "Hm, well I know Scott. Are you talking about the biker looking dude?" Paige nodded her head, staring intently at the stranger. "I'm not sure who he is. Looks damn familiar though. Probably one of Scott's wrestling friends."

"Wrestling?" Paige asks, sounding confused. Bobby nodded, "Yeah, Scott is a wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment. I've probably seen his friend on T.V, may be why he looks familiar." Paige nodded and took another sip of her drink. Mark then suddenly looked up to find that small blonde beauty still eyeballing him. 'Got her', he thought with a grin as he made his way to the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Mark took a swig of his beer and made his way to the porch with Scott not far behind. Paige caught her breath in her throat as he approached the group, and then looked over as Bobby and Scott shook hands. "Hey Bobby. How the hell are ya?" Scott asked. Bobby smiled, "Great man. Thanks for coming. You and your friend having a good time?" Bobby said as he glanced in Mark's direction, not recognizing the stranger. Scott grinned, "How rude of me. Bobby, this is a fellow co-worker of mine. Mark Calaway, also known as the Undertaker in the WWE." Mark and Bobby shook hands, "Ex co-worker," Mark corrected. "I just recently retired this past month."

Bobby nodded, "I knew I seen ya somewhere, Mark. I use to watch wrestling back in the day, but it has been a damn long time. But I remember the Undertaker. You don't look much like your character. At least not from when I was watching in the 90's." Mark chuckled, "Those days are long gone." Mark turned his attention to the two females standing silent next to Bobby. Damn she was a pretty one, Mark thought as he stared at the petite blonde in front of him. She was wearing a strapless, plain, black dress-- and her short, poker straight hair was teased with long dangling earrings hanging beside her face. Her bronze skin was glowing, and she looked like she was perhaps a gymnast by her slightly muscular build.

Bobby turned to the girls, "Ah, well apparently I didn't get the memo either," Bobby stated as he pulled the girls forward. "This is Paige, and Megan. Friends of mine who live in the area. Paige, Meg, this is Scott and Mark." Paige shook Scott's hand first, then Mark's-- her small hand was completely overtaken by his massive one. "Nice to meet you, Paige." Mark said in a deep husky voice. Shivers trailed down Paige's back as she looked into his green eyes. All she could do was smile at him, and she then took another slow sip of her drink.

"So you girls live in the area?" Mark asked, his tone directed towards Paige. Mark had his sights set on this one. If he was going to find a re-bound to get Scott off his back- this was it. Paige nodded, "Yeah we live about two miles away, right around the corner." Paige said nonchalantly. Mark nodded his head, assuming that she had a condo somewhat like this one. Almost everyone in the area was filthy rich or living off of their parents money. Mark didn't care much to hear about the girls background, he just wanted to see what was up that tight dress.

"What about you, you new to the area? I haven't seen you around here before." Paige said, looking up into his magnetic eyes. Mark grinned, "I actually just finalized my divorce. My ex-wife from hell got custody of my home so, I'm staying at my vacation home for a few months until I can find a new place." Paige raised her eyebrows and smirked at the man, "Sounds like you have it made." She stated with a wink, as she took another sip of her drink.

Mark chuckled, "Yeah well I worked damn hard for it. Haven't been able to enjoy myself much always being on the road." Paige tipped her head in confusion, "So you travel the world, own two homes, make a shit load of money, and you haven't been enjoying yourself?" Paige rolled her eyes and chuckled. Mark glared down at the girl, "Well when you put it that way, you make me sound like an ungrateful bitch." Mark said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Paige smiled, "I guess that is just how you come off, Mark." She stated playfully.

"Well I'll have you know, I enjoyed it a hell of a lot more when I was younger and in better shape. Not regretting any of the choices I've made. I guess it was just that time for me to hang up the boots. I'm an old man now," Mark joked, but in his heart he knew it was the truth. Mark's biggest fear was having a father bring his son to a wrestling show, and telling him 'Son, that is the Undertaker. Boy I wish you could have seen him back in the day'. Mark knew it was time to give it up, he just wasn't in the shape he use to be in- and try as he may that wasn't going to change.

Paige nodded, "An old man are you?" Mark shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Paige chuckled, "Alright, old man. Well you enjoy yourself tonight. It was a pleasure." Paige stated as she turned to head back inside. Megan had left to go mingle half way through Paige and Mark's conversation. Paige sighed to herself. Sure, the man was gorgeous but he lived a polar opposite lifestyle. He was an older man, wealthy, and settled in his money. Paige could barley afford her cell phone bill. Mark wasn't about to give up that easily. He'd keep his eye on her, and hopefully an opportunity would arise later on in the evening.

As the night moved forward, Paige and Megan were taking shots of Tequila with Bobby and his friends. "Jose is the only man I need," Paige slurred, as she licked the salt off her hand and drank the bitter liquid-- quickly biting into a lime as it burned down her throat. "I'll drink to that," Megan said as she repeated the cycle. Paige had done a few shots and drank a couple beers at this point, and it was starting to get fuzzy. She took Megan's hand and began pulling her to the door. "Fuck it, lets go skinny dipping." Paige said as she dropped her shot glass onto a near by table. Megan bursted into laughter- the alcohol setting in for both girls. "Paige, NO. Are you serious? No. I don't need everyone staring at my coochie," Megan said giggling, obviously intoxicated. Mark looked over as he saw Paige and Megan emerge onto the porch laughing, as Paige pulled her friend down the steps towards the water.

"Bitch no one gives a shit about your coochie. You'll be in the water for one, and for two... uhhmm, I don't know they'll be looking at your titties anyway. Vaginas all look the same, I don't know." Paige unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet. She wasn't wearing a bra, so her black thong was all that concealed her. Mark watched with eyes wide, as Scott peered over his shoulder with a huge shit eating grin on his face. "Fuck yeah, dude!" Scott said as he made his way to the water to get a closer look.

"YEAH GIRLS! Thats what I'm talking about!" Bobby called as he saw Megan take off her dress as well, both girls topless in the ocean. A few other people saw and decided to join in, more girls then guys. Mark stepped down the porch and stood at the waters edge as he watched the scene. "Dude, this is awesome. Titties everywhere." Scott said as he elbowed Mark and took a swig of his beer. Mark nodded, his eyes were only on one girl. He couldn't get a good look at her because of how dark it was- but from what he saw he was impressed.

He watched as Paige emerged from the water, laughing as her arms covered her bare breasts. She looked over and noticed her dress was right by Mark's feet. Paige was drunk, and even with her liquid courage she still blushed as he eyeballed her body. She was covering her breasts with her arm still as she walked over to him. She grinned as she bent down to pick up her dress. She shook off some of the sand, then turned around so her back was to Mark, giving him full view of her ass in nothing but a black thong. She slid her dress over her waist and sarcastically grinned at Mark, "Hey old man, can you zip me up?"

Mark's jaw was to the floor, and the bulge in his pants was growing by the minute. Paige chuckled, "You act like you've never seen a woman before, Mark." Paige said playfully. Mark took her zipper and pulled it up. He then crept up to her ear, "Never one that makes me feel the way you are right about now," he whispered in her ear. Paige had goosebumps running up her body at the feeling of him pressed up behind her. Usually she'd be disgusted by a man who was so persistent and down right perverted. But there was something about this man, she didn't quite know why she wanted him so bad- but she couldn't help it.

Mark's lips met Paige's as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her back still pressed against his stomach. Mark knew he wanted to find a one-night-stand tonight, that was the goal. But something about this girl felt right. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he assumed it was just a combination of him recovering from his divorce, and being extremely horny all in one. Paige pulled away from his lips and smiled. It had been a damn long time since she'd gotten any action either, so she couldn't help but feel a little naughty for thinking what she was thinking. Fuck their opposite lifestyles, it was just one night- right? Paige turned around to face him, and stood on her tiptoes as she whispered in his ear, "Lets go somewhere." Mark grinned to himself, mission accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys-- sorry for the delay! Had a lot going on these past few weeks, but I've still been writing. I'm working on two stories at the moment, Deep Blue- and another which I haven't named just yet. So here is a new Deep Blue chapter for those who have been waiting for it. Thanks again for your reviews- they always make my day. I may not get a whole lot of them but I know some of you are secretly reading and hopefully enjoying- which also makes me happy :) But feel free to review none-the-less, its always appreciated! Cheers! **

**Chapter Five.**

_**note, there is sexual content in this chapter._

Mark looked down at Paige, she was clearly intoxicated- was he really going to take advantage of this little girl? Paige grabbed his hand and led him back into the condo, grinning at Megan as she did so. Megan just shrugged and shook her head, she was a little too drunk herself to try and reason with her friend at this point. Paige knew her way around the condo for the most part, as she has been to quite a few of Bobby's parties. She led Mark upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms, noting how there was a random couple making-out right by the door in the hall way. Paige looked at Mark and laughed as she closed the door tightly behind them.

Mark had thrown back a few beers himself, but he was no where as drunk as Paige was. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head without saying a word. She stood and stared at him for a moment, before slowly unzipping her dress and letting it slide to the floor. Once again she was in nothing but a black thong- but this time Mark could see it all in clear view. A small smile curved his lips as he looked at her, her confidence was sexy to him. It was as if she had no care in the world that he was staring at her half naked body, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was pure lust. She leaned back against the door and began unzipping his pants, pushing them down to the floor and leaving him as bare as her- in just boxers.

She grinned up at him, there was something dangerous about this man- and she liked it. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as he grabbed her and hoisted her in the air, pressing his lips to hers as his fingers tangled through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed- placing her on top of him as he caressed her bare breasts. Fuck trying to talk her out of it at this point- he was rock hard and wasn't about to stop her, drunk or not. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began exploring, she may have been a little sloppy in her drunken state- bit she didn't give a damn, and as long as he got his fix; she was pretty sure he wouldn't give a damn either.

His hands made their way down her back, tighting the hold on her ass as she lightly grinded on top of him. She reached her hand down and began massaging his cock through his boxers. He rested his head on her neck and moaned out in pleasure as she slipped her hand through his waist band. Now this man might hurt her. She was only five foot six, and she was sure what he was packing wasn't much smaller. 'Fuck it', she thought, literally.

She pushed him onto his back and stood up, slipping her thong off and then moving to his boxers next. She climbed on top of him and reclaimed his lips. Mark chuckled out loud, "You don't mess around, do you sweetheart?" She looked into his eyes and grinned deviously, "Were you expecting me to make love to you, honey?" She asked sarcastically as she began kissing his chest. Mark shook his head, "I've had enough love for one lifetime. I just want that tight little pussy of yours." For a moment Paige felt disgusted with him- she couldn't understand why she wanted this man so bad but she did. She needed him. He flipped her onto her back and crawled on top of her, "Spread those legs for me, baby" he growled into her ear. She hesitated for but a moment, but the devil on her shoulder won this battle.

Mark was inside of her the second she obliged, making Paige scream out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was huge, as much as she hated to admit it with his cocky attitude. Once she adjusted to his massive size, shock waves shot though her body. She raked his back with her nails as she moaned out in pleasure, her hips rising up to meet each thrust. Mark flipped onto his back and pulled her on top of him, and right away she was slowly sliding up and down his shaft- teasing him. Mark gripped the sheets as she rode him, arching her back to get deeper- and giving him full view of her body. Watching the muscles in her abs contract as she was on top of him was enough to drive him up the wall. She leaned forward and grabbed his hands, placing them over his head and tightening her hold as she released, screaming out in pleasure. The contracting around his shaft after she came caused him release right after her- and soon they were both panting like dogs in heat sprawled out on the bedspread. Paige collapsed onto the pillows, her eyelids were instantly heavey and darkness over came her as she drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Paige's eyes fluttered open as her hand came to her head almost instantly. She had a massive head ache and felt extremely dizzy. She rubbed her tired eyes and hoped that the fuzziness would fade as she glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock in the morning, and she was just now realizing that this was not her bed that she was sleeping in. "How are you feeling, sleepy head?" she heard a deep voice whisper behind her. She jumped, not noticing that someone was beside her. She turned to see Mark, wearing just his jeans, grinning down at her. She shot up quickly, feeling even more light headed as she did so.

"Whoa, whoa- calm down there sweetheart. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Mark said as he placed his hand gently on her stomach. All of the nights events were but a blur, she knew she slept with this man, but the details were a faded memory. "Oh, God," she mumbled as she plopped back down onto the pillow. Her hands covered her face and she blushed in embarrassment. 'He saw me naked,' she thought to herself. 'His penis was in my vagina...' Paige shook her head in disgust. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. Mark laughed lightly at her, "Yes- it really happened. No, you're not dreaming. And don't worry- I won't tell anyone." He stated calmly as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and sat up, her head was pounding and she couldn't think clearly. "Water?" Mark asked as he handed her a water bottle. She reluctantly took it, and drank the whole think in fifteen seconds. "Why are you still here?" She asked in a raspy voice as she placed the empty water bottle on the night stand.

Mark shrugged, "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Paige looked confused, "You waited to see if some girl you just met and had sex with, was _okay_?" She asked. Mark smiled and nodded, "I ain't that big of an asshole." Paige leaned back and placed her throbbing head onto the headboard. "I'm not this girl," she mumbled to herself. Paige didn't have one night stands, it wasn't her. She never could understand the women who did it. Mark looked over at her, "You're not what girl?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts. She glared at him, "I'm not the girl who fucks random men she doesn't even know." Mark nodded and looked up, "You know me." He stated smugly.

"Oh do I?" She asked as she rubbed her head once more. "What else do you need to know?" He asked smiling. Paige sighed, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Mark laughed lightly, "Some what." Paige chuckled and shook her head. Mark could tell how uncomfortable she was feeling- and as big of an asshole as he knew he was, he hated to just walk out and leave this woman feeling like a piece of shit on his shoe. "Well, let me tell you about myself then. My name is Mark Calaway. I'm thirty-nine years old, going on forty in two months. I'm a retired wrestler of nearly twenty years. I just recently had hip replacement surgery. And you're the first woman I've had sex with, aside from my wife, in a little over six years. Does that make you feel any better?" Paige looked up at him, remembering their conversation from earlier. She couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked into his green eyes, "Didn't you just divorce your wife?" She asked.

Mark simply nodded, and Paige's grin grew wider. "Oh, I get it. I'm your re-bound fuck then." Mark's head shot up, "If that is what you want to lable yourself as, then fine. But you're not a re-bound. Trust me, I'm not trying to get over my ex-wife, I've been over her. And I'm not looking to have sex to fullfill some hole in my poor broken heart." Paige laughed, "Okay, old man. What ever helps you sleep at night." Mark frowned down at her, "Okay- you're so quick to point fingers and judge my life- lets hear your story little girl." Paige chuckled and shook her head, "None of your business."

"Oh, I tried to make you feel a little better by knowing something about me. Now you're going to make me feel like a slut because I know nothing about you?" Mark joked. Paige couldn't help but smile at him, who was this stranger? Paige sighed, "You win. My name is Paige Sroka. I'm twenty-five. I love the beach and I live on it, and I've been in California my whole life. I surf for a living, and my friend Megan and I who you met earlier have an apartment down by the beach a short while away." Mark nodded, "An apartment huh? And here I was, thinking you were some rich brat living off of your parents money." Paige laughed, "Yeah, right. My parents can barely support themselves."

"And you're, what, a professional surfer?" Mark asked. Paige shook her head, "Well, not quite. I'm looking for a sponsor right now." Mark looked confused, "So, you must be doing something for work? Right?" Paige just looked at him silently, and Mark laughed. "Okay so you live in an apartment, with no job? And you just lay around and surf all day? And you said that I had it made." Mark said shaking his head. Mark couldn't stand a lazy person, not to say Paige was. He didn't know her. He wanted to push her buttons like she was pushing his. Mark was a hard worker, and he always has been. He busted his ass for everything he had, and none of it was ever handed to him.

Paige slanted her eyes in anger, "What are you saying?" she asked. Mark shrugged, "I'm just bustin' your balls girl." Paige rolled her eyes, "Well I'll have you know that I work damn hard every day to try and make something of myself in this god-damn city. You're right, its filled with rich bitches living off of their parents money. Running around in their skimpy bathing suits with their fake tits. I'll have you know that I bust my ass to make ends meet. Yeah, I don't have money to flash like you do- but I have a good enough life compared to others so don't be so quick to judge me based on what I choose to do as a profession."

Paige scooted out of the bed and zipped up her dress, "I'll see you around. Good luck finding another home in Texas, I'm sure you can take the first thing you see." She grabbed her shoes and headed for the door- leaving a confused Mark behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey friends! Here is another chapter of Deep Blue. I've kinda been putting this story on the back burner as of now- I have some ideas for it I'm just not sure where I want to take it yet. I've been working on my new Story called "Southern Sweetness"-- which I've been on a ROLE with (might be my new favorite story/characters). I did post some of it, so check that out in the mean time while I figure out what's going to happen with Mark and Paige! Hope you enjoy the new stuff, please R&R. Much love :)**

**Chapter Seven.**

Mark was in hot pursuit of Paige. He was not about to let her get away that easily. He wasn't quite sure what came over him at that moment, but he couldn't just let her talk to him like that and have the last word. He liked her feisty attitude, it was a change from his ex-wife's clingy personality. He was trying to forget about Sara. The problem is, he was trying so hard to forget her, that he was actually thinking about the woman constantly. That was what drove him up the wall, he didn't want Sara to get the better of him. Maybe Paige was a way to numb some of those haunting thoughts. Hell, he surly wasn't thinking about Sara when he was inside Paige- that much was for sure.

"Paige! Hang on," he called after her. Paige stopped in her tracks, not expecting him to actually follow her. She turned around and glared at him, "What?" she asked, annoyance in her voice. Mark rolled his eyes at her ignorance. "You know, it's a two way street here." Mark started, folding his arms over his chest. "I didn't force you to get in bed with me. You are the one who dragged me up here and took your damn dress off- you didn't even need my help for that one. The least you could do is show me a little dignity." Paige's mouth dropped, "Some dignity?" she asked, stunned.

"You're kidding me? Mark, what is it you would like me to do? How can I possibly show you the respect that you so rightfully think that you deserve? Tell me." A cocky smirk appeared on Marks lips as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Give me your number." He demanded. Paige shook her head in disbelief, oh he wasn't asking- he was telling. "And why the fuck would I do that?" Paige asked angrily.

"So I can take you out to dinner." Mark stated simply, still grinning from ear to ear. His cocky attitude annoyed her, but intrigued her at the same time. She chuckled, "Oh, you are good." She said with a laugh as she brushed her fingers through her hair in frustration. "You're real good, you know that? What exactly are you wanting out of me, Mark? A booty call? Because it's going to take a hell of a lot more then a nice dinner to get me in bed with your ass again."

Mark's eyes widened and he nodded, putting his hands up in defence. "Fair enough. But I don't need a booty call. Did you forget that we already had that? Let me take you to dinner. No bedroom involved... I mean, unless you change your mind." He joked, but Paige was not amused. She rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. The house was empty at this point, there were a few people passed out on the couches but Paige ignored the scene as she called for a Taxi.

Mark gently took Paige's arm and turned her around, taking her cell phone from her hands and closing it. "Will you please leave me the fuck alone?" Paige asked, becoming increasingly more irritated as he continued this charade. Mark was entertaining himself at this point, she'd already shot him down- so why not keep at it? He didn't get the chance to chase women often, as they usually were falling all over him when he was a married man. This was almost a game to him- he wasn't looking for anything serious out of Paige.

"I won't leave you alone, until you let me take you to dinner." He said sternly. Paige let out a deep sigh, "You disgust me." She said as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. Mark lightly laughed and bent over in her ear, "Let me change your mind. Come with me, I'll drive you home." He stated as he brushed passed her, his keys jingling in his hand. But Paige was stubborn, and refused to let him win. "It's fine, I'm calling a cab."

Mark shook his head, "You're not wasting money if you live around the corner. You said it yourself, you're struggling to pay the bills." Mark said sternly, making a point. "Just let me take you home." Paige's arms were crossed in front of her chest and she let out a deep sigh, looking into his green eyes she was almost pulled towards him. What the hell? He could just take her home, and she'd never have to see him again. That was the plan, this time she just had to stick with it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Been getting messages saying that you all want some more Deep Blue- so here it is. Working on two stories at once, haha! It's a challenge- but I'm loving it. Oh and Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight.**

Reluctantly, Paige climbed into Mark's truck. She leaned against the door as much as she could, almost in an effort to stay as far away from him as possible. It's not that she didn't find him attractive, because she surly did- and there was obviously sexual tension since she'd already acted on that aspect. She was more disgusted with her actions, which rubbed off on her being disgusted with him. He was a man, what did she expect him to do after she threw herself at him? She looked out the window and stared into space, nonchalantly throwing out directions to Mark here and there, but aside from that she wasn't saying a word.

"So I know you hate me and all, but can I ask why? I mean just for the record, you weren't raped. In fact I think I may have been the one who was raped," Mark said sarcastically, breaking the silence. Paige looked at him and shot daggers through him with her eyes. Mark quickly shut up and pulled in to her apartment complex, putting his truck in park as he pulled up to her door. "You are right by the water," Mark said as he heard the waves directly behind him. Paige rolled her eyes and opened the door to the truck, "Thanks for the ride," she said as she slammed it shut and headed towards her complex. Mark turned his truck off and hopped out of the truck, following her to her door.

Paige turned around, "Mark, what can I do to convince you to leave me the fuck alone?" She asked irritated. Mark shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his beard, "I think I've heard this question before. Maybe in a different form but it certainly sounds familiar." Paige lightly laughed and put her hands on her hips as she glared at him, "I'm not giving you my number." She said sternly. Mark raised his eyebrow at her, "Well that's fine. But see your mistake was that you actually gave in and let me take you home. Now I know where you live. And I'm just going to have to send you flowers every day, and maybe some chocolate- you like chocolate?" He asked with laughter in his voice.

Paige rolled her eyes, "I hate chocolate. And I hate flowers," she shot back- tilting her head as she waited for his next attempt. Mark sighed, "Ah, a picky one. How about a singing telegram? Telling you about how much I enjoyed that one night of bliss we had?" Paige shook her head, "Give it up, honey. You don't take rejection very well do you?" Mark grinned, "I won't take no for an answer." Paige took a step towards him and got as much in his face as she could considering his size, and the fact that she'd taken her heels off on the ride home. She leaned up and began whispering in his ear, "You'd have to tie me up, rip my eyeballs out, cut my legs off in order to reach my vagina again because they'd be winded up so fucking tight you'd never be able to pry them open even with your big muscular arms, and murder me then rape my dead corpse and throw me into the ocean if you ever- ever- want to see me naked again let alone take me out to dinner and try to swoon me with your money."

She stepped back and began to walk into her apartment until he cleared his throat, "Why rip out your eyes?" He asked jokingly. She stopped and turned around, "So I wouldn't have to see that ugly face of yours again." She lied, she was desperate to get him to leave at this point- she'd try anything. Mark laughed, "Touche. But you know that's not how you really feel sweetheart." Paige shook her head, "You have no idea how I'm feeling right now, actually. I'm this close to drowning myself in the ocean."

Mark nodded, "I'm not leaving this spot until you give me your number." Paige stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she sighed, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. She entered her number on his key pad, and handed it back to him. "If you're satisfied, can you please get the fuck out of here now?" She asked with a tired voice, all she wanted was her bed and she was dying to get him out of here, she could do nothing but give in. Mark smiled and saved the number in his phone, "Yes, I'm satisfied. Sweet dreams sweetheart." She nodded and turned to walk into her apartment, closing the door tightly behind her and locking it. She leaned against it as she heard his truck start and watched him drive away out her window.

She let out a sigh of relief, damn he was persistent. No one had ever spent so much time trying to court her. She was a little flattered, but at the same time a lot annoyed. She wasn't sure what his reasoning was for doing what he did, but she was sure she'd find out one of these days- unless of course he just wanted the satisfaction of getting her number and never using it. It had probably been a while since he'd chased after a woman, he did after all, just get a divorce. Maybe he just missed the thrill of the chase, and she knew she was the first one he slept with after his divorce. At least that is what he told her, how could she really know if that was the truth? She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she flipped it open to see an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" She said into the device. "Just making sure you didn't give me a phony number..." A deep voice replied from the other end. Paige laughed lightly to herself, "Goodnight, Mark." She said gently as she hung up the phone. She looked at it for a minute, and decided to save the number. She had a feeling she'd be hearing from him again, sooner rather then later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Paige awoke in the morning to her cell phone ringing loudly on her night stand. She reached over and flipped it open, "Hello?" She said quietly, still half asleep. "Paige? Where the hell are you? It's one o'clock we were suppose to meet for lunch remember?" Paige's eyes shot open and she sat up to look at her clock. Damn, she really had slept her day away. "Shit," Paige said into the phone. "I'm sorry mom, I must have forgot." Paige heard a loud huff coming from the other end, "Well damn it, Paige! Now what the hell am I suppose to do? Sit here by myself I already got a table!"

Paige sat up and rubbed her throbbing forehead, the bright sun was blinding her. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, mom. I've had a lot on my plate and it just slipped my mind. I'll make it up to you, we'll go out next week I'll treat." Paige's mom, Darlene, laughed angrily on the line, "Oh please Paige! A lot on your plate... you don't fucking do anything. You lay around and you surf. And you won't treat anyone. You can't even pay your electric bill." In one ear, out the other. Paige listened to her mom rant for another minute before cutting her off, "Okay- mom. I have to go. I'll call you later." With that, Paige hung up the phone.

"I can't stand that woman..." Paige whispered to herself as she threw her phone back on the nightstand and fell into her pillows. A knock on the door disturbed her daze, "Paige, what the hell happened last night?" She heard Megan ask behind the door. "It's open..." Paige said in a husky voice. Megan walked in and sat at the edge of Paige's bed. "How did you get home? I had no idea where you were last night I had to leave without you. I was looking for you for an hour!" Paige buried her face in her pillows, "I'm sorry," came her muffled reply.

Megan smacked Paige's ass, and hard, to try and wake her out of her funk. "Ouch! What the fuck?" Paige sat up and lightly slapped her back, "I'm hung over and tired. Be gentle with me!" Megan rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Uh uh, talk." She said sternly. Paige let out a deep sigh and slowly sat up, running her fingers through her mess of hair. "You remember those two big dudes? The wrestlers?" Megan nodded, "The one with the tattoos- you walked away with him." Paige looked up, then back down at her twirling fingers- "You saw that?" Paige asked, continuing to pick at her finger nails. "Yes I saw it. Which is why I'm asking you what happened."

Paige scratched her head and looked out the window, "Uhm, memory is a little fuzzy but.... some stuff happened." Megan reached out and pinched the back of Paige's arm, "Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I slept with him, shit!" With a confession, Megan released her grasp and Paige was rubbing a now red sore spot on her arm. "You are an abusive bitch!"

"And you are a disgusting skank!" Megan said as she stood up. "Paige those guys are disgusting. Do you know how many women that man has probably slept with? And I don't suppose in your drunken state you used any type of protection?" Paige sat in silence and looked back down at her twirling fingers. "PAIGE!" Megan pinched her arm again, "Ow! Stop! I'm on the pill, I wasn't thinking!" Paige shouted as she fought Megan off her arm. "The pill doesn't protect you from STD's jackass. Didn't you pay any attention in Health class back in High School? You could really do something with that brain."

Paige sighed, "Yes, I know it doesn't protect me from STD's but like I said I wasn't thinking. He said I was the first girl he slept with in over five years, he just got a divorce." Megan shook her head in disbelief, "Oh that is some bullshit. He probably cheated on his wife being away from home all the time. You believe that garbage?" Paige fell back on to her pillow once again. Did she want to believe it? Yes. Should she believe it? Probably not. "Look I don't know what you want me to say. I fucked up, I get it. You know I don't sleep around Meg, you know me." She shook her head and placed her hands on her head, the room was beginning to spin. "You should have seen him try to get my number last night though. He seriously wouldn't stop."

Megan let out a deep sigh and sat back down on the bed, "I know- I'm sorry I freaked but you really need to be careful. Last thing I want to see is you get fucking chlamydia from some nasty washed up wrestler." Paige nodded in agreement as her cell phone began to ring. "Hey Bobby, what's up sweetie?" Paige said into the phone. "Hey girl, how you feelin' this morning?"

"I've seen better days. What's up?"  
"Well I just wanted to run something by you. You know that Pipe Masters is coming up soon, right?"  
"Yes, been busting my ass to qualify."  
"Well, about that. I want to throw an offer your way. Now I know we're friends but this is strictly business. If you can qualify for Pipe Masters- I'd like to offer you a sponsorship for Surf Store U.S.A. All you need to do is qualify- since they only select the top five females to actually compete in Pipe. I don't even care if you win Pipe, just you being there is enough publicity to really get your name out."

Paige's eyes lit up at the offer, "Are you serious Bobby?" Bobby nodded his head on the other end, "Dead serious baby girl. Make me proud." Paige hung up the phone and screamed with joy as she jumped on the bed. "What the hell happened?" Megan asked. "Bobby just offered me a sponsorship if I qualify for Pipe!" Megan shot up, "No way! Oh my God! This is it, you need to qualify we need to get our asses on that water!" Paige nodded happily in agreement as she hopped off the bed and ran for her swimsuit. Some much needed training was in order, double the amount she'd planned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

Paige's brain was in over drive. She'd been out on the water day in, and day out. Megan had been with her most of the time when she could- but Paige's ambition was far too much for the average body to handle. The beach had become her home. Eating, sleeping, going out and drinking, that had to take the back seat for now. Paige wanted nothing more then to qualify for Pipe Masters next week, and she wasn't going to stop until that was accomplished.

Paige had noticed a few missed calls on her cell phone. Some from Bobby, some from her mom, but one in particular was burning in her ravished brain; Mark. She had a feeling he'd call, but now wasn't the time for her to go on dates and attempt to impress a man. She had bigger worries, her future was hanging in the balance. After a long day, Paige began to paddle in as the sun was about to set. She walked on to the beach, surf board in hand, and began to put her shorts and t-shirt on.

It was a beautiful summer night, the sand was still hot from the sun beating on it all day- and the breeze was warm and relaxing on her skin. She took in a deep breath and shook the sand off of her flip flops, she was exhausted- mentally and physically. "You were amazing out there," she heard a deep voice say from beside her. She jumped a bit, not realizing that someone had been standing next to her. She looked over and saw Mark, his gorgeous green eyes beaming and skin glowing from the dim golden sun light.

She let out a little chuckle and took a step towards him, "You just don't give up do you?" She asked with a smile on her face. Why on earth was she happy to see him? Mark shook his head and smirked at her, "Nope." He stated. "How did you know where I was?" She asked confused. Mark pointed behind her to her apartment complex, which was only a quarter mile from the spot that they were standing. "I've been trying to call you. You didn't answer so I thought, if I were a surfer, where would I be? Looks like I was right on target."

She nodded her head, running her fingers through her salt water soaked hair. "How long have you been watching me?" She asked with a grin, and Mark lightly laughed in return as he shrugged his shoulders. "Bout an hour." He said nonchalantly. Paige nodded once again, "Creepy." She stated with a smile. Mark chuckled warmly, "Well- you make me do creepy things. I can't help it, I can't get enough of you."

Paige slanted her head and stared at him in silence, not knowing how to take him. "You tired?" he asked, changing the subject quickly- as if he knew what he said shouldn't have escaped his lips. She nodded, still not saying a word as she gazed in to his eyes. She couldn't help but be attracted to him, and she hated that she was. This man who's actions repulsed her, but his presence made her want to repeat the cycle. She wanted nothing more then to drag him to her bed and fuck him to no end. Yes, fuck. Not make love, she didn't need his love- or want it. Hell, who needs a bed? Right here on the beach, that would do just fine for her at this point.

She crept up to him and leaned on her tip toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Mark pulled back and looked at her, confusion flooding his eyes. "What was that?" He asked, the shock in his voice echoing threw her ears. She shrugged, "I don't know." She turned with a smile and picked up her surf board as she began walking towards the board walk. Mark followed her, and she lightly laughed to herself as she heard his foot steps on her heel.

"I thought you hated me," he said as he made his way to her side, stepping in front of her and stopping her from walking. She raised her eyebrow and grinned, "I do." She stated, as she went around him and continued walking. Mark was in pursuit, and stepped in front of her once again. "Then what was that about?" He asked with a smile. Paige lightly laughed and pushed him aside, "Jeeze, you're like a twelve year old." She said as she continued to make her way to her apartment. Once at her door, she turned to see Mark glaring down at her, his confused look growing more eager by the second.

"You gonna explain that to me, or leave me hangin' again like the other night?" Mark asked as he watched Paige lean her surfboard against the wall as she fumbled for her keys. She opened the door after unlocking it and turned to look at him, "You wanna come in?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she began heading inside, knowing he'd follow her in. She was right about that, and before she knew it the door was closed behind him.

She threw her keys on the table and pulled her t-shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground. Mark watched in silence with a touch of confusion. He had thought she wanted nothing to do with him, at least that's how she made it sound when he had nearly begged for her phone number the other night. She then slipped her shorts off and tossed them by her shirt on the floor, leaving her in just her bikini. "Sorry, wet clothes are uncomfortable." She said with a shrug as she walked into the kitchen.

Mark eyed her body from head to toe. Not that he hadn't already seen her naked, but damn she had an amazingly tight body. And after watching her surf, he could tell why. Paige leaned over in her fridge and pulled out two beers, Mark's eyes were almost glued to her ass when she bent over- and Paige just laughed as she noticed his wondering eyes. "Do you like what you saw?" She asked as she held out a beer for him. He reached for it and she pulled it away from his grasp, tapping her foot as she waited for an answer.

Mark lightly chuckled, "So I have to pay you compliments to get a simple beer huh?" He asked playfully as he stepped towards her. "You know damn well that I like every inch of what I see," he whispered in her ear as he took the beer from her hands and twisted the cap off. She glared at him with cold eyes. His cocky attitude made her insane, but his looks and voice sent shivers up her spine.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. With a menacing grin, she began kissing his neck and pressed her hips against his. The bulge in his pants was growing by the second, and he pulled away from her to avoid the trouble she was tempting him with. "Paige, stop," he whispered in a husky voice. The sexual tension was obviously getting to him, and she could feel it through her bathing suit bottoms as she was pressed up against his package. "No," she whispered back, "I want you..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Mark desperately fought the urge to rip off her bikini and bend her over the kitchen counter. He knew that it wasn't what she really wanted after how she'd reacted to their one night stand. Yet this was turning into more then just a one night fling. She'd actually invited him into her home, and kissed him twice. Was she playing games, or was she really interested in him? Mark gingerly placed his massive hands on her hips and lightly pushed her away from him, letting out a deep sigh as he did so.

"Paige, I know this isn't what you want." Mark said with a questioning look. What if it _was _what she wanted? What if she wasn't just acting out of impulse? He felt a little crazy for turning down such a beautiful woman who was throwing herself at him, but for some reason he didn't want to hurt her. Even though he'd truly only come to see her for a quick fuck, now that she wanted it and he no longer had to chase her- he almost felt guilty. Paige stepped back and glared at him, "Can't take it when it's the other way around now can you? You just in it for the thrill of the chase? The anticipation is gone." Paige smirked and took a swig of her beer as she turned around, slamming the glass bottle on to the counter.

She turned from his gaze so her back was facing him as she began to walk away, "I'm going to change into something less wet. If you want to leave you know where the door is," she said coldly as she untied her bikini top and threw it in a laundry basket by her door. If she was really going to get turned down, she might as well tease the living hell out of him in the process. It was then that Mark noticed the tattoos on her back. He'd seen them before but never really studied them. She had a large piece which took up almost all of her back. It was all in black ink, an angle of some sort in front of a massive wave in the back ground, butterflies were scattered in along with some Hawaiian flowers- and initials. To whom the initials belonged to were beyond him, but he liked the design and was a bit curious to find out.

Paige shut the door as she entered her bedroom, snapping Mark back in to reality. He let out a grunt and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He wasn't about to leave just yet. As much as he wanted to have sex with her again, he felt like his days of using and abusing women were long gone. He wasn't a young wrestler on the road anymore. After married life and settling down, he'd come to find that being with just one woman who made him feel complete was much more fulfilling then being with multiple women who didn't give a rats ass about him. Falling back into that cycle just wasn't a topic of interest for him any more.

He walked into her living room and plopped on to the couch, observing his surroundings as he waited for her to make an appearance. He noticed the pictures on the wall of friends, maybe family. He also took in all of the surf memorabilia on the walls. Clearly this was her passion, as his was wrestling. He turned his head as he heard her door open- and she slowly crept into her living room, picking up her beer as she made her way towards him.

She sat next to him on the couch, "Didn't feel like leaving?" Mark shook his head and gazed into her eyes, two of the bluest eyes he may have ever seen. She nodded, "What were you trying to accomplish by coming to find me, Mark?" She asked with curiosity. Mark held her gaze as he thought about the right way to put it. After a minute of hesitation, he decided honesty was the best policy when it came to women in general. He shrugged his shoulders, "In all honesty, all I wanted from you in the beginning was sex. I'm sorry to admit that but its the truth. I just got divorced, and let me tell you that my ex-wife took me on a ride to hell and back. At this point I'd do anything to get that woman out of my head."

Mark looked down and twirled his thumb around the top of his beer bottle. Paige smiled warmly, "But you can't?" She asked, almost in a concerned voice. Mark didn't look up, just shook his head. He was ashamed of the fact that deep down he still loved her. As hard and tough as he tried to act in front of Scott and the guys, and as much as he resented her for doing what she did, he still cared immensely for her- and that was something he was afraid would never diminish.

Paige placed her hand on his, "That's natural." She stated with a shrug. She wasn't all that great with giving out love advice, seeing how she herself had never fallen in love before. Mark chuckled, "You don't seem so sure about that," he stated as he noticed her lack of knowledge on the subject. Paige smirked, "I'm not sure about any of that bullshit. Love? What is love? It's all just chemicals and hormones... I've had love for someone but I've never been in love with anyone. Why take the chance of getting hurt?"

She looked down at her hand on his, almost not realizing that she'd reached for him- the urge to comfort him just came naturally. She slowly removed her hand from his and placed it on her lap, tapping her fingers as an awkward silence engulfed them. "I like your ink," Mark said, trying to change the subject. She smiled, "Thanks. I see you have a lot going on as well- I think you're full." Mark chuckled, "Yeah I'm about done, almost out of canvas. So who's initials are on your back?" he asked out of curiosity.

Paige just smiled and took another sip of her beer. She avoided his eyes and continued tapping her fingers on her leg, "Um, they're my brother's, Joshua Martin Sroka. He was a few years older then me and he taught me everything I know about surfing. We used to lay out on the water all day and practice- talk about anything and everything. He was my best friend, I always looked up to him." Mark nodded, "I'm sure he appreciates you tattooing his name on your body," Mark suggested with a smile.

Paige lightly laughed, "He would have kicked my ass had he known." She said as she sipped on her beer once more. "He doesn't know?" Mark asked, directing the conversation down the wrong road. Paige shook her head, "No. He died in a surfing competition three years ago..."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Happy New Year Everyone! Wishing you all a safe, happy, and healthy year. Thanks again for your thoughtful reviews on both Deep Blue and Southern Sweetness. Both will continue to be updated regularly. And really the reviews are what keep me writing. It lets me know that I'm not just talking to myself and posting a bunch of useless words that are lost out there in cyber land. Thanks so much- you're all too sweet. And for those reading and not reviewing (and I can tell you are based on the traffic stats- WOW), I appreciate you as well, but I still want to hear from you! Talk to me! lol. Kisses, enjoy._ **

**Chapter Twelve.**

Mark bit his tongue, and fast. "Oh," he said quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that." Not knowing how else to respond, Mark awkwardly nursed his beer and watched Paige do the same. She smiled, he didn't know any better. "No big deal," Paige said as she downed the remainder of her Corona. "You want another beer?" She asked as she got up and headed towards the fridge. Mark shook his head, "No, I really should be heading outta here..." he said as he finished the bitter liquid, placing the empty bottle on the coffee table.

He stood up and walked over to her, leaning on the kitchen counter as he stared her down. "Let me take you out," Mark said sternly, taking Paige by surprise. She'd thought for sure that after throwing herself at him and getting turned down, he was over it. That's how most men were- once they knew they could have you they were done attempting to get you under the sheets. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment. After letting out a light chuckle, she finally nodded. "Have it your way," she said finally, causing the smile on Mark's face to grow wider.

"Bout time girl." He said sarcastically as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thursday night, the WWE is having an event here. I want you to come with me." Paige's look went from giddy, to concerned as she rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously? First date and you want me to meet your former co-workers who you traveled cross country with for years? Don't you think that's a little intimidating for me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mark laughed, "I'd take you on as many first dates as you want, sweetheart. But I was observing your little calender over there and I can see you have your hands full with training for that Pipe thing. So next week it is." Paige shrugged, "Have it your way," she stated again. "Good girl, you're learning fast," Mark joked as he placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her mouth to his, pressing his lips against hers for a long, lingering minute.

Both Mark and Paige jumped as they heard the door slam next to them, and Megan glared at the two with fuming eyes. "What the hell is this crap?" Megan asked, shocked that her best friend was lip locked with this dirt bag again. She threw her keys on the counter and placed a few grocery bags on the chair beside her. Paige sighed and glanced at Mark, "Go," she said in a serious tone. "I'll call you," she whispered as Mark snatched his keys and headed for the door- glaring daggers at Megan as he walked by. Over protective best friends, not something he felt like dealing with.

As the door closed, Megan shot Paige a look from hell. "What the fuck are you doing?" Megan asked, outraged. "You let that seven foot, steroid pumped monster into my apartment without even so much as a spatula in your hands for protection?" Paige cocked an eyebrow, "Megan, what-"

Megan stood and put her hand up to cut Paige off, "Stop. You don't know him. He could be the next Charles Manson for all you fucking know. Did you forget about how he blandly used you for sex?" Paige simply nodded, "Yes. And he admitted he did." She stated calmly. Megan rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're not hearing or seeing what I am right now. Paige, I know you're not an idiot- please stop acting like one. Don't blow a chance at Pipe for some jackass looking for a rebound."

Megan stood up and stomped off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Paige sighed and fumbled with the empty beer bottle in her hand. Megan would come around, she'd hoped. But who knows what would happen with Mark in the future. What problems would it cause? What good fortune would it bring? She had no idea, but her world was slowling turning upside down and her head was spinning at the racing thoughts. Her phone began to vibrate on the counter next to her, she picked it up and flipped it open to see Mark's name. She opened the text message and read in silence as butterflies flip flopped in her stomach, _'Next Thursday at 5pm. I'll pick you up. Good luck practicing this week. Talk to you soon.' _

She sighed once more and placed the phone back on the counter. She hadn't gone on a date in quite a while, but to go and meet all of Mark's past co-workers and friends, how was she to handle that one? She wasn't a friend of Mark's, hell she was barley an acquaintance. How would he introduce her? Hi Joe Shmoe, this is the girl I fucked last weekend. Paige shook her head, this wasn't going to go over well, the feeling in the pit of her stomach was making her nauseous. "Joshua help me through this one..."


	13. Chapter 13

**_**Hello friends, I am back from hiatus! I have missed writing so much, I've been on the website quite often reading other pieces and I just missed having my work out there for others to enjoy. So with a bit of inspiration from my grandmother who was a brilliant writer, I've decided to get back into my stories. I'll only be working on one at a time (i think that is where I got so messed up before working on so many things at once), and I choose to give my attention to Deep Blue first. So I hope you enjoy these coming chapters, and I promise to update daily/weekly at the most. Thank you for your patience! Enjoy :) Please R&R. _**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

The days had come and gone, and Paige's brain was racked with nagging thoughts. She had too much on her plate, and such a busy schedule, to even realize that Thursday was tomorrow. Wait, so that meant today was Wednesday then; right? Paige flopped on to her bed in a daze after a long day of training. She was mentally and physically exhausted, and couldn't comprehend the idea of entertaining Mark, his friends, and his past co-workers tomorrow.

"What have you gotten yourself into Paige? And what timing..." she mumbled to herself as she flipped through channels on her television. Pipe Master Qualification was less then two weeks away, and she knew the timing for this 'date' was all wrong. A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts, and Megan crept in shortly after. "Hey, you..." Megan said quietly as she sat on Paige's bedside. "What is going through your mind girl? How is Pipe training?" Paige let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. The truth was, Pipe came in a very close second when it came to her thoughts. She knew how pathetic it was, but Mark had been on her anxious brain day in and day out. She had kept it a secret from Megan because she knew how her best friend resented the idea. Paige had secretly been kicking herself as well, her future was up in the air and this stranger was all she could think about? Pathetic. Immature. Irresponsible. Those were just a few words that came to mind.

"Look Megs, I'm going to come clean with you but I need you to be chill and not freak the fuck out, okay?" Megan looked into Paige's eyes with a touch of concern, "You're not pregnant, are you?" Megan blurred out quickly. Paige shook her head and frowned, "What? No!" Paige exclaimed as a sigh of relief came from her best friend. Megan placed her hand on her heavy chest. "Phew, thought for a minute there..."

Paige rolled her eyes, "I'm far from pregnant, But I do have a confession to make. I'm going on a date tomorrow night with Mark..." Megan yelped and shot up off the bed, "WHAT?" Paige sat up instantly in defense, she knew this wasn't going to go over well. "Megs, it's just a date! It's not like I'm pregnant like YOU assumed!" Megan shook her head, "No, this is worse!" Paige laughed with sarcasm in her shaky voice, "How is this worse?"

"Because you are going to let this guy ruin your chances at Pipe!" Megan said as she angrily paced back and forth. Paige shook her head slowly, "No, I'd never do that," she stated calmly. But Megan was not convinced. "Paige, you are. I know how important Pipe is to you, and surfing in general. You never let a man get in between you and your training, even for the smallest and the most worthless competitions. This isn't a little thing, Paige, this is Pipe Masters! This is the chance for you to be sponsored by the biggest surf store on the west coast. And you are wasting valuable training time to go on a damn date? This isn't you..." Megan was close to tears. Paige had never realized how passionate her friend was for her to achieve her dreams. It was touching, but it wasn't exactly the best way to go about the topic.

"Megan, you know me. I'd never sacrifice my time if I thought it couldn't be made up. I'm in top condition, I feel great and I feel confident. One night, a few hours, that is all it is. You don't need to worry about me." Megan shook her head in disagreement, "No Paige, I do have to worry about you. You know why? Because no one else will! Joshua is gone and lets face it, your dad couldn't give a rats ass about you and your mother is off her rocker ninety percent of the time. Paige I didn't let you live with me because you were my best friend or I felt sorry for you. I'm your family. I support you financially because I want to see you flourish and help make your dreams come true. I can see it in your eyes, Paige, you are going to be big and you will make something of yourself. I'd just be heartbroken if some man came in and ruined that for you. I don't want you to have regrets, you're so young you can find a guy any other time..." Megan paused and looked away, quickly wiping a tear from her eye. "Just please, please Paige, think about what is most important to you before you throw it all away on someone you don't even know. I see the way you look at him and that scares the shit out of me..."

Megan ended it at that, not being able to say a word more she turned around and headed out the door, closing it quietly and tightly behind her. Paige was left to sit alone in silence, too shocked to say or do anything. Tears began to well up in her eyes, Megan was right, she didn't have time to waste. This was her future, and men would come and go but an opportunity like this may never arise again. She picked up her phone with trembling hands and clicked her way to Mark's number. Typing away, she closed her eyes and pressed the send button after her message was typed. '_I can't make it tomorrow, I'm sorry...'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Mark was relaxing on his balcony with a beer in hand, staring blankly at the moon above. His mind was empty for the most part, he had trained himself to zone out when appropriate due to the haunting thoughts of his ex-wife. He heard his phone go off in his pocket, and reluctantly reached to grab for it. Sara had been texting him non-stop and he was beyond furious. Just as he was beginning to recover from her mental abuse, the snake slips right back in to his daily routine.

This time she was flipping the switch and playing head games. Her previous attempts to win him back were of no avail, and this time she has resorted to demeaning him. '_No one will ever love your old washed up ass. You will never find someone like me again, I was way too good for you anyway. You are nothing without me. Thanks for the sorry excuse for a house. I'd be lucky to get half a million for this piece of crap with the economy down, you owe me way more then this for putting up with you. I never loved you, that is why I found someone who does! Get a life!" _

Mark's anger boiled over as he opened his phone, thinking he'd see none other then Sara's name on the screen. Lucky for him, it was quite the opposite. A small smirk emerged on his lips for the first time in days as he saw Paige's number. However the smile quickly faded upon reading what she had to say. "What the hell does she mean she can't make it tomorrow?" he asked himself in outrage.

Mark took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. He was clearly already pissed due to Sara's rants and hateful texts, now he was going to have to convince Paige yet again to come out with him tomorrow night. Mark was beginning to think this just wasn't worth it. He didn't have the time or energy to waste on this young girl who had no interest in him. He closed his phone and set it beside him, not wanting to answer her just yet. 

Time had passed quicker then anticipated, and before he knew it an hour had gone by. Mark's phone began to ring and snapped him back to reality. It was Paige. Mark let out a sigh and answered, "Yes sweetheart, I got the text..." he mumbled in a slightly aggravated voice. She had nerve to ditch him last second then call to rub it in, Mark was in no mood to play games and phone tag tonight.

"Can you come over, I want to talk to you," was all she managed to blur out. Mark could hear a difference in her voice. She was serious, but she'd also sounded strained, stressed, and tired. Almost raspy as if she'd been crying. Mark let out a sigh and rubbed his heavy eyes, "Paige it's late. You made your point. I was just wanting to get to know you but if you can't squeeze me into your busy schedule then I understand..." it didn't take long for Mark to get interrupted by Paige's anxious voice, "I'll be out back by the water. I'll see you when you get here." And with that Mark heard a click, he looked at his phone in shock.

_Who in the hell does this bitch think she is? _Mark thought to himself as he stared at the dropped call on his screen. No more then a second later, Sara's name popped up. Mark's rage got the better of him, he slammed his phone shut and tossed it off the balcony. "I should have listened to myself when I said I'm swearing off women..." Mark murmured as he angrily chugged his beer and grabbed his keys.

If Paige wanted to talk, then so be it, he'd talk. He wasn't even committed to the woman yet he was feeling hurt and betrayed by her antics. He was willing to open himself up to the possibility that perhaps there was a good girl out there, he knew he didn't want to spend his retired years alone in a big empty house. Yet now, he was prepared to tear into the girl, and hopefully the poor thing knew what she was getting herself wrapped up in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen. **

Mark drove in a clouded rage to Paige's apartment. He was exhausted, and this was last on his list of priorities. But he felt he needed to put his side of the story out there. He didn't want Paige to think he was some old creep who was only interested in casual sex. He was pissed at himself for letting Scott fog his mind. That was not the man Mark was, however he couldn't understand why he wanted Paige to know that so badly. Why did he care what she thought? She was no more then a blind date if you put it in retrospect.

Mark approached the complex and put his truck in park after finding a spot in front of Paige's building. He got out of the vehicle and slammed the door, the sound of the waves and touch of the light breeze overtook his senses. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to it all in complete silence for but a moment. He could understand why people wanted to live by the ocean, it was relaxing; soothing. In fact, it had calmed him down quite a bit, and he managed to collect his thoughts before searching for Paige.

Her backyard was a beach, and a rather large one at that. He knew she said she'd be by the water, but the water was only miles long and he wasn't quite sure where to start. He decided to go to the place where he'd first watched her surf. He was mesmerized for little over an hour watching her smoothly sail across the waves on her short-board. The girl had talent and guts, he'd give her that. As he approached the area, he quickly noticed a dark figure sitting on what looked like a beach towel or blanket, staring out at the water. It was pitch black out by the ocean, and aside from the moon and a few faded stars to guide him, Mark was about as blind as a bat.

Once he got closer he knew he found what he was looking for. He quietly approached Paige and sat beside her without saying a word, even in a sweat suit this girl was beautiful. Paige sat wide eyed with her hair up in a small pony tail, and her legs tucked up to her chest with her head resting peacefully on her knees. She smiled when she felt Mark's presence, yet she didn't even look his way, just continued to gaze out at the open black ocean.

Mark's throat was itching, and it was becoming hard to swallow. Why he felt so nervous was beyond him. It had been a long time since he had butterflies for another woman, the feeling was familiar yet new in the same sense. He began to think of Sara and how she once made him feel so similar. He gazed at Paige and knew that she had probably never felt those butterflies before. She herself had said she was never in love. Mark had a good thirteen years on Paige, he had more experienced and was a hell of a lot wiser when it came to relationships. He didn't expect much from her even though he had wanted to. Yet the thought of her age had never been a factor because she had seemed so much more mature to him. Hell when he was twenty-five, he was just breaking in to the wrestling business and really starting to make a name for himself.

They sat in silence for what seemed like decades, and when Mark finally decided to open his mouth, Paige beat him to the punch. "You know when I was little, I use to come out here to escape and just watch the water for hours, forget my problems. I loved the quiet, it was a beautiful break from the screaming and fighting I had to listen to back home." Paige smirked and began running her fingers through the cool soft sand. "Sometimes I'd even fall asleep out here. Not the safest looking back, but at the time that is how it made me feel; safe. I still feel that way, I'm at home out here, out on those waves..."

Paige cupped a fist full of sand and let the wind gently blow it out from between her finger tips. Mark's eyes were locked on her. He wasn't sure where she was going with this after that text she'd sent, but he didn't plan on waiting long to find out. "Paige, what are you so afraid of?" he managed to choke out. His throat was still dry, and his heart was racing. _Get a damn grip, Mark. _He began to wonder how she was feeling, if she had any idea the effect she was giving him.

Paige finally turned her head to him and let out a light chuckle, "Afraid? I never knew the meaning, at least I liked to pretend I didn't. We can't be afraid in this sport. If we let fear consume us then we'd already be tied to a rock by our connecting straps under the waves, gasping for air. But the truth is we are all afraid, Mark. Any paddle out there could be our last. The only thing I _have_ to do in this life is die, everything else is a choice with consequences. And I choose, every day, to risk dying out there."

Mark smiled at her and looked out to the water, observing the waves as they crashed on to the shore. "You remember when we were at Bobby's house, in that room talking after... well, you know. Do you remember how I said you had it easy for not having a job and just surfing all day?" Mark asked in a serious tone. Paige simply nodded, wondering where he was taking this conversation. "Paige the truth is, when I was about your age, maybe a few years younger, I gave up a professional basketball scholarship to chase after my dream of wrestling. I was living at my parent's house, no job, and no ambition to do anything aside from become a WWE legend. I guess what I'm getting at is you remind me of myself, Paige. You're giving up everything to chase after a dream, and that does not make you lazy or unambitious. It's just, had I known then what I know now, I would have done things a lot differently. But I still don't regret any decisions I've made because I look at where I am today and who I've become as a person."

Paige grinned and let out a small sigh, "You are not at all the person you portray yourself as, Mark Calaway. But I will say, I always knew that." Mark chuckled, "Oh you knew that? You sure didn't show it by the way you acted towards me." Paige shrugged and leaned closer to him, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "You know what else I'm afraid of?" She whispered, so softly that it was difficult to hear with the sound of the waves crashing ten feet in front of them. "What?" Mark whispered back. "This..." she stated blandly.

Mark exhaled a deep breath as he wrapped his long, muscular arm around Paige, taking her by surprise. He pulled her into an embrace, and she surly wasn't going to turn this kind of comfort away. Paige closed her eyes and melted into his body. "Why don't you want to come with me tomorrow?" Mark asked bluntly. Paige laughed lightly, "I do, Mark. But you didn't let me finish. I'm afraid to fall for someone at this time in my life. I haven't gone on a date since I was twenty, I have never opened myself up to the possibility of having a relationship. Pipe is so important to me, this is my career, my life."

Mark nodded, "Again Paige, you so remind me of myself..." he stated calmly as he soothingly rubbed her arm. "I get it Paige, I do. But honey I ain't asking you to marry me. I want to get to know you better, I feel like I already have. Come with me tomorrow, please don't make me beg again it gets embarrassing with my old age." Paige laughed, "Aww, I kind of enjoyed your persistence, old man." Paige stated with a wink. "Have it your way, Mark. But you should be honored I'm taking time out of my hectic schedule just so you can try to swoon me with your money," she joked as she playfully elbowed his arm.

Mark smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I am honored, sweetheart." Paige's stomach was doing flip flops again. She was afraid of this, afraid her feelings towards this stranger would only grow stronger. She was enjoying it however, and even though this relationship was moving backwards with sex first, then getting to know each other, at this point she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So I have one more question to ask you," Paige started as she began to play with the sand again. "How about I give you some surfing lessons in exchange for a few wrestling techniques?" she asked playfully. Mark busted out with laughter, "Honey between you and me, I'm terrified of the ocean. Why do you think I haven't been to my beach house in about two years? I could never do what you do..."

Paige looked up in shock, "Terrified? Oh come on," Paige stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the water. "What are you doing?" Mark asked nervously. Paige let go of his hand and smirked, "I'm going to cure you of your fear." With that, she unzipped her sweatshirt, and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her pants were next to go and before he knew it, she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Well this looks seemingly familiar," Mark said with his mouth wide open, eyes wondering. Paige laughed and ran to the waters edge, "If you want me old man, come get me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen. **

An annoying buzzing sound disturbed Paige's senses as she irritably moaned under her pillow case. Hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock was not an option today. She had planed to train early so she had plenty of time to prepare for her afternoon with Mark. She'd felt last night was quite the milestone, and she was feeling confident in her decision to test the waters with Mark and see what their relationship could possibly blossom into.

It had been about two weeks to the day that they met, and Paige was having fun getting to know someone new. She had never considered the idea of a relationship, especially during this stage of her life. Pipe was rounding the corner, but she couldn't help smiling at the thought of a boyfriend cheering her on on the sideline. Paige blushed at the idea, and quickly hopped out of bed stretching her arms out over her head.

She peaked out of the window on her way to the bathroom, it was still dark out, but the swell looked promising. As she brushed her teeth, she psyched herself up mentally to prepare for the grueling task ahead. It wasn't the easiest thing to wake up at six in the morning and endure such an intense work out. After slipping on her bathing suit, she grabbed her surf board and headed towards the empty beach.

Mark was up early as well. A mixture of emotions flooded his brain as he thought about seeing Paige tonight. He also had plenty of old friends in town for a few days to keep him occupied. He was doing everything in his power to get his thoughts away from Sara. Luckily he was very excited to see all of his former co-workers again, as they have become like family to him. When you travel day in and day out with the same people, it is hard to not consider them family.

The day passed quickly, and Paige was exhausted after her training session. Megan had met her out on the water a few hours in, and Paige was happy to have the company, and also secretly glad Megan knew how hard she was training. Megan was like a mother to Paige in many ways, and Paige wanted to make her proud. Mark was planning to pick her up at five. She wasn't sure what he had planned for the day, all she knew was she'd be meeting his old co-workers. _A bunch of sweaty wrestlers, sounds appealing; _she thought to herself as she examined her outfit in the mirror. She wore a plain black dress with a white belt around the waist, and threw on a pair of white _guess _high heels to match.

She jumped a bit as Megan entered her bedroom unannounced with a coffee in hand. "Nice shoes girl, hope no man pisses you off tonight." Paige chuckled, "He's a tall guy, just trying to catch up." Megan let out a deep sigh, "Look I came in here to apologize to you. I know I was a little hard on the whole Mark situation. I know you're into him so I'm going to back off. You know I just want the best for you Paige..."

Paige nodded and smiled as she embraced her friend in a hug, "I know you are. Apology accepted. You don't have to worry about me... you know I perform well under pressure." She said with a wink. Megan chuckled, "Yeah yeah. Have fun tonight... no staying out too late," she joked. Paige nodded in agreement.

The two were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Paige looked back at Megan nervously, "I forgot how to date..." Megan shook her head and laughed, "Too late for girl talk now, have fun. Remember the details and we'll chat tomorrow." Paige weakly smiled, she hadn't realized just how nervous she was until she heard Mark at the door. After glancing at herself one more time in the mirror, she grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

She let out a deep breath as she opened it, seeing none other than Mark Calaway on the other side. He grinned ear to ear as he gazed at her, "You look beautiful as always, you ready to go?" he asked. Paige could only nod as she stepped closer to him, closing the door tightly behind her as she did so. "You got taller, I like your shoes." Mark commented as he led her to his truck, opening the door for her as she approached.

Paige chuckled, "Thanks. I just considered how tall you are, and figured your friends might be as well. Just trying to be prepared." She stated as she hopped into the truck. Mark closed the door and made his way to the driver seat. After starting up the truck, they were out on the road to an undisclosed location. "So what do you have planned for me, Mark Calaway?" Paige asked with a grin. Mark rubbed his beard and smirked, "Well, we're going to the arena for a bit to see some of my old co-workers. Then I got us V.I.P seats to WWE Summer Slam, which is a pretty big event. I actually made my debut on Summer Slam, so it is a little bitter sweet for me. And then we will be meeting everyone at a hotel suit for a few drinks. That is my plan for you."

Paige nodded her head, "Should be an interesting night..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen. **

Paige tried to make small talk throughout the twenty minute drive. It was quite obvious by her jittery tone that she was slightly nervous, and she was beginning to feel embarrassed about it due to Mark's cool and calm disposition. She'd began to wonder if he was even nervous at all. It was certainly going to be more calming for him since he was in his comfort zone. Paige had no idea who any of these people she was about to meet were, and she surly didn't know shit about the wrestling business. Sure she was excited to step into his world, but for a first date it was a little intimidating.

They pulled into the back of the arena where large buses and loads of security were waiting. Eager fans crowded around the area hoping to get a glimpse of their favorite superstars. Paige was slightly taken back by all the commotion, she'd had no idea what a big production this really was. Mark parked in a reserved spot close to the buses, and Paige's door was opened by a security guard. "Hello Mr. Calaway, please come with us we'll escort you inside." Paige smirked as she looked over at Mark with wide eyes, "After you, Mr. Calaway", she joked as Mark chuckled and hopped out of the truck. "Guess I should have warned you ahead of time about the chaos," Mark stated playfully as he led Paige behind the tall security personnel. "A little warning would have been nice..."

Fans screamed upon seeing Mark, some even bursted into tears. Paige thought for sure they'd knock over the small metal gate holding them back and tackle her to the ground just to touch Mark's arm. Paige couldn't help but laugh lightly at the situation, and she followed closely behind Mark as they pushed their way through the back door. As it closed safely behind them, Paige let out a little sigh of relief, "I was a little nervous there for a minute. Thought for sure a psycho fan was going to take me out..."

This made Mark laugh, he knew she'd had no idea just how big of an industry this was; and he'd had a feeling she'd be taken by surprise. He was looking forward to showing her a new experience. Most women he'd dated knew exactly who he was and it wasn't quite as fun taking them to events. "Mark! Mister hall of famer!" they heard someone scream from down the corridor. Paige glanced over to see an older man embrace Mark in a hug. Guess she'd better get use to anyone and everyone coming up to them today. "Vince, good to see ya." Mark stated as he returned the embrace. He glared down at Paige and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer. "Vince, this is my sympathy date for the night; Paige. Paige this was my former... boss... I guess you could call him. Vince," Mark joked as Vince gingerly took Paige's hand in his, "Nice to meet you dear. How much did Mark pay you to escort him to this event tonight?" Paige chuckled, "No money in the deal I'm afraid. I was just harassed to the point of no return, and I felt bad for the poor guy so I decided to help him out," Paige said with a wink- knowing fully well that it was slightly true.

Mark smirked down at her, "Ha ha" he said sarcastically. Vince had led the two down a series of hallways into a large banquet room backstage. Food was laid out, and many people were scattered about chatting away. Paige was slightly overwhelmed by all the people coming up to Mark. One by one she was introduced to every Tom, Dick, and Harry in the room. Some were wrestlers, some were family of wrestlers, some were friends of family of wrestlers, it was becoming hard to keep up; and her brain was frazzled. An hour passed by, and Mark led Paige to V.I.P seating for the Summer Slam event. This was a rather large arena, and it was filling up pretty quickly. The V.I.P area had private seating and an open bar, Paige was impressed.

The two ordered drinks and took their seats as Mark talked passionately about the event while showing her the official card. "Summer Slam is a pretty big pay-per-view. This is where I made my debut back in 1990 as a mystery partner for Ted Debiase. I know you probably don't know who that is, but I was lucky enough to get a lot of hype in a big event and The Undertaker just took off from there." Mark grinned as he took a sip of his beer, "Yeah, it was a good ride," he stated. Paige smiled, "So why did you end up retiring? You seem in pretty good shape still, and you're still passionate about it." Mark chuckled, "Looks can be deceiving. I've had more surgeries then I can count on two hands. Everything just caught up to me. I'm in constant pain, all day, every day. But I wouldn't trade it," he said looking down at the ring. Paige nodded in agreement, "You can only give so much of yourself, but you can't give everything." Paige stated as she took a sip of her beer. Mark looked down at her, "You're right about that. Took me a long time to realize it."

Suddenly the lights went dim and the crowd erupted in cheers. Pyrotechnics suddenly went off, taking Paige by surprise, and she was liking the energy in the arena. People were excited, holding up their signs and trying to get on camera, screaming as loudly as they could. Paige laughed as she looked down at the scene from their amazing seats. The Ora was breathtaking. Mark went through play by plays of each match, telling Paige about the different moves and the storyline. She was certainly interested and he was glad for that, he was enjoying teaching her about something he was so passionate about.

Paige looked up at the enormous crowd and took it all in, she could get use to something like this...


	18. Chapter 18

_****Author's Note**:: Hey guys! I just want to take a minute to thank all of you who have been reviewing my stories. Honestly, it is the reviews that KEEP me writing! Sometimes I can feel a little un-motivated, but getting a good review definitely perks me up & gets the creative juices flowing! I want you all to enjoy what you're reading, & I hope you do! So PLEASE feel free to give me any type of constructive criticism... I'm always trying to better my writing for all of you to enjoy! Here is a new chapter for Deep Blue, enjoy! Please R&R :) :)_

**Chapter 18.**

The night was going surprisingly smooth in Paige's book. She had a tendency to be slightly picky when it came to men she dated, and first impressions had always played a big role in pursing a relationship. Mark hadn't made the best first impression of course, so Paige was shocked that she had even bothered to give this a chance. But there was something about Mark that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something about the way he looked at her, something about his laugh, something about the way he treated her. She was more than intrigued to say the least.

Summer Slam was a blast. Paige had enjoyed it way more then she ever thought she would. Wrestling was never something she was interested in, and because of tonight, her attitude on the sport had changed dramatically. Talking to Mark's co-workers, she learned fast what a huge impact he had made on the company. She never realized what a huge "celebrity" he was in this world, and she felt honored to accompany him on this amazing night.

After the event, the two dodged the second round of fans and made their way to the buses with the rest of the wrestlers. They were on their way to the hotel where all the athletes were staying for the weekend, and the venue was holding a get together for all of the superstars.

Paige's eyes shimmered with curiosity as they pulled up to the hotel. It was a stunning sight, placed right on the water with high end decor to die for. Paige spun around with her mouth agate, taking in all of the scenery. "This is incredible... I can't believe I've never been in here..." she stated as she smirked at Mark. Mark laughed lightly, "I've never been to this hotel either, so I'm just as impressed as you are."

Paige and Mark follow the crowd outside to the back of the hotel which faced the ocean. There was a tiki bar set up, with tables and chairs lined along the bright blue pool. Paige leaned over the rail and stared out on to the now pitch black ocean. There were steps leading off of the deck and on to the soft white sand below. Paige inhaled a deep breath of the salty ocean air, it always gave her the same feeling, no matter what part of town.

Butterflies invaded her stomach as she felt massive arms wrap around her waist, "You always somehow gravitate to the water, don't you?" Mark asked as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Paige chuckled as she gently pushed his arms away from her, turning around to catch his gaze, "Can't help it I guess."

"Hey you two, come over here; let's have a toast!" Yelled John Cena, a new legend in his own rights. Paige and Mark joined the group as shots of Tequila were passed around. "To the Phenom, who will never... ever... "Rest in Peace"!" Said Vince McMahon as everyone raised their glasses and quickly downed the bitter liquid. Paige puckered her cheeks at the taste, shaking it off with a laugh, "Wow, wasn't expecting this kind of party..." Paige stated. John Cena laughed, "What kind of people do you think we are? You're in for one hell of a night gorgeous!"

An hour or two had passed, and the beers and cocktails haven't stopped flowing. Paige was taking it easy due to her obligations at Pipe, which was quickly sneaking up on her. Mark on the other hand was having a bit too much fun. She could tell he was getting tipsy, which wasn't easy to do for a man his size, a Beer Keg almost didn't suffice. Paige sipped her Blue Moon as she watched with amusement a drunk 'Undertaker' interact and laugh with his past co-workers. She couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, and she was happy to see that he was loosening up rather then being so serious all of the time.

"So this girl, I did have to almost beg to get her to come with me tonight, she wasn't joking," Mark slurred to his former boss Vince, as he placed his arm around Paige's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. Paige's eyes widened and she let out a laugh, "Alright big guy, I get you don't know you're own strength but you're kind of choking me." Mark attempted to place a kiss on her lips but Paige quickly turned her head away. His tipsy, fun attitude was slowly becoming drunk and obnoxious. Paige was use to dealing with drunks and didn't think much of it, she just brushed it off as Vince shook his head with an amused expression.

"So Paige, what is it you do... exactly?" asked John Cena, trying to steer the conversation away from Mark's intoxicated state. "I'm a surfer," Paige simply stated, not feeling like explaining herself and her situation to complete strangers. "Like, a professional surfer?" John asked again, looks like she didn't have a choice. "No, not a pro yet. I'm competing in Pipe Master's next week, if I can place then I'll get a sponsorship..." John nodded his head and squinted his eyes in confusion. "Which means...?" Paige was slowly getting annoyed with the conversation, she let out a sigh, "Which means that I'll be sponsored and I'll make money for representing companies." She explained. "Ohhhhh..." John stated with a laugh as he took a chug of his Gin and Tonic. "So, you're not making any money doing this right now? I mean, I'm sure your parents have to be totally loaded right? Everyone in that area usually is..." He stated in a serious tone. Paige glared at him, it was almost as if he was talking down to her and she was beginning to feel slightly offended. "I don't think that is any of your business, John," Paige stated with attitude, adding a bitchy smirk for good measure. John got the hint, and backed away, he was on to harass the next group.

"Mark, I have to say, I haven't seen you like this in quite a while. Almost forgot how crazy you can get." Vince stated with a smile, trying to change the mood. "Crazy? I'm fine, just a little buzz is all..." Mark stated as he sluggishly sipped his beer, still holding himself up with Paige's support. Paige rolled her eyes and smiled, "This is my first experience holding up a near 300lb drunk wrestler," Paige joked, as Vince let out a laugh. "Sara you know you love it, don't kid yourself"... Mark said playfully.

Paige's smile dropped with a flash, as she quickly removed Mark's arm from around her shoulder. She picked up her beer from the table, and stomped her heels on the deck as she made her way off of the porch and on to the sand. Mark looked at Vince with a confused expression, "What the hell was that about?" he asked with anger in his voice. Vince looked away with a nonchalant expression, as he waved his hand in Paige's direction, urging Mark to follow her.

Mark let out a grunt as he placed his empty beer bottle on the table, and quickly stumbled after Paige. It was windy down by the water, and the waves were slightly high as they crashed on to the sand below. Mark looked up to see Paige taking off her high heels, throwing them to the side as she walked closer to the waters edge. "Paige!" He called out from behind her. She turned her head to glare at him for but a moment, only to continue to ignore him but an instant later.

Mark cursed quietly to himself, what the hell was she doing? It was pitch black out there and the waves were intense. Sure he had been drinking, but he quickly began sobering up at the thought of Paige in danger. He kicked off his shoes and ran closer to the water where Paige was standing motionless. "Paige, what the fuck are you doing?" Mark asked with an irritable tone. "Why did you storm off?" He questioned, trying to get some kind of response from her. Still nothing.

Mark stepped up behind her and grabbed her arm, twirling her around to face him. She quickly ripped her arm away from his grasp and stared daggers through him, causing him to actually step back. "You called me Sara..."


	19. Chapter 19

_****Author's Note**:: Thanks for the reviews (see what I mean when I say they motivate me?) Here is another chapter I finished up today! More to come :) :)  
_

**Chapter 19**

Mark rubbed his temples in frustration. He surly did not remember calling Paige, Sara. If he did, that probably wasn't the wisest mistake to make on the first date. Calling a new "girlfriend" by your ex-wife's name could be considered quite the slap in the face.

Paige crossed her arms over her chest with a cocky smirk, waiting for Mark to make some sort of reply. All he could do was look down and rub his forehead. "I called you Sara?" He asked in a serious tone. "Yup," Paige smugly replied. "I did not," Mark defended weakly. "Yeah, ya did," Paige shot back with attitude. Mark sighed, this could go on all night.

"Paige, I'm not saying the alcohol is an excuse but... right about now that is all I got." Paige chuckled and rolled her eyes, "How about a sorry?" She asked. "Sorry," Mark said quietly, thinking it wouldn't do much to mend the situation anyway. Paige nodded her head and turned away to stare back out at the ocean. "Are you over your ex-wife?" She blurred out as she played with the sand beneath her toes. Mark looked up at her finally, a bit of shock shimmering in his eyes. "What?" was all he managed to mumble out.

"Do you still love your ex-wife?" she asked louder, as she turned to face him once again. She stepped closer to him, and her blue eyes pierced holes through his soul. He stared back at her, mouth slightly open, trying to think of the best way to explain his situation. "Do I love Sara? No. Am I over what she did to me..." he paused for a second and blandly blurred out, "No."

Mark looked down once again as Paige continued to watch him. She looked away and nodded her head, "Alright. And that is fine." She stated as she turned around and began walking to the water once again. Mark glanced up at her as she was soon waist deep in the ocean, in her cocktail dress. "Paige, what are you-" the sound of Mark's voice was cut off as she submerged her body underwater. She began swimming under the ocean's waves, she just wanted to stay under there forever at this point, it was the only place that gave her peace.

As she came back up, her feet barley touched the ocean floor. She turned around to see Mark walking nervously after her into the water, and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "I thought you hated the ocean?" She called out from a few feet away. Mark nodded his head, "I do... but can we please talk about this?" he pleaded. Paige swam closer, "There is nothing to talk about. You made it known. We are both clearly wasting our time." She stated blandly as she pushed her soaked hair out of her face.

Mark glared at her, "I'm not wasting my time... you have been worth every second of my time." he stated with a hint of anger in his voice. Paige sighed and looked away, "Who are we kidding, Mark? We live completely different lives. You're a big superstar, I'm a big nobody. I can hardly afford to pay my rent on time. You just got divorced and I can't be bothered with that baggage right now. If you're looking for a rebound, I can't be that for you. You heard everyone in there, especially John. You saw the way they looked at us. Compared to your accomplishments, they all see me as an unworthy failure!" she boomed.

By this time the waves were waist deep, and Paige and Mark stood a few feet away from each other, now soaked from head to toe. "Who gives a fuck?" Mark yelled, taking Paige by surprise. "Do you think for one second, if I gave a shit what any of those people thought I'd be where I am today? Because I'll tell ya, a lot of people wanted me to change and conform to what they thought I should be. Yeah, I just got divorced. Yeah, I'm fucked up because of it; but you know what? I learned a lot from it also, and I'm not going to make those same mistakes again. If you can't handle that, then fine I'm glad you let me know now. Because unlike my ex-wife who in fact WAS a gold digging, back stabbing, cheating bitch, I thought you were a breath of fresh air. If falling for you too fast is a crime then I'm guilty, but you are not a rebound to me. You need to live your life for you, Paige. If you don't, you're never going to find the love you need and want!"

Paige glared at him, "Who said I want love?" she asked quietly as she stepped towards him. "I don't know if you want it, hell I have no idea what you want, but you need it. Your dad is gone, mom kicked you out and your brother is dead, Paige. Don't pretend. You're lonely and your life consists of surfing; that is the only thing that fulfills you because you said yourself you've never been in love. You're twenty-six years old Paige, what the hell are you still running from?"

By this point Mark couldn't tell if it was tears, or salt water that was making Paige's make-up run down her cheeks, but she quickly looked away and wiped her face off as she stared at him. "Look at what love did to you," she said with a raspy voice. Mark let out a deep sigh and looked down at the waves brushing past his legs. The tide had gone down a considerable amount since they began this conversation. "I should go," she mumbled quietly as she ringed out her short blonde hair, "I have Pipe in a week and I should be focusing on that..." with a sniffle she began walking towards the shore, gently brushing past Mark as she did so.

Mark stood in silence, at this point, there was nothing more he could say...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

Paige sat up quickly and gasped for breath as she awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. Pipe Masters was tomorrow, and she had been having nervous nightmares about it for days. She let out a deep breath as she looked at her alarm clock, which was about to go off in another ten minutes. She brushed her sweat soaked hair away from her eyes and crawled out of bed.

She hadn't talked to Mark since Summer Slam, but not a day went by that she didn't think of him. He had been calling and texting her relentlessly. Yet Paige had only one thing on her list of priorities, and that was to conquer Pipe; one of the largest waves in the world.

Paige hopped into her swim suit and grabbed an apple as she headed out the door, surf board in hand. As she made her way to the waters edge, she stopped to gaze at the heavy waves crashing beneath her feet. This time of the year, the swell was huge. Paige knew all too well of the dangers that lay ahead in this competition. It is easy to fail, even easier to drown. The coral reef was a large concern for any surfer, you could easily hit your head and be knocked unconscious under the unforgiving waves. The coral was not as soft and beautiful as it looked, it was as hard and rigged as a jagged rock.

"Paige!" she heard someone call from behind her. As she turned around, she noticed Megan running towards her with her surf board. Paige smiled, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Megan smirked, "Well tomorrow is the big day, you didn't think I'd leave you out here all alone on your last morning of training did ya?" Paige chuckled and shook her head, "I guess not." The two looked out to the ocean, and before Paige knew it, Megan was paddling out, "Come on girl! Let's do this!"

After an hour of trying to catch as many waves as possible, Paige and Megan sat on their surfboards in the water for a mini-break as waves brushed past them. Megan could tell Paige was bothered by something, and Paige wasn't in any mood to talk about it. Megan let out a frustrated sigh, "You know in a few weeks, he's gonna be leaving here with a tan. Where is that going to leave you?" Megan asked in a serious tone. Paige looked down at her hands as she let out a sarcastic laugh.

Paige didn't want to attest to that. She was trying her hardest to forget this man who wouldn't leave her brain. Paige sat in silence. "I know," she stated quietly as she leaned forward and began to paddle back out towards the waves. Megan moaned, "Fine, be stubborn! I'm heading in, be careful!"

Paige sat on top of her surfboard on the sand a few hours later, she was mentally and physically exhausted. She had pushed her body to the limit for this competition. She had bruises the size of golf balls, and her muscles had never been so worn and torn. As she watched the water, she could only hope that this would all be worth it. Tomorrow was the day, would all of her hard work pay off?

"Do me a favor, don't get up and run, and don't ignore me." Said a voice from behind her. Paige smirked as she felt Mark sit next to her on the sand. "You really are a creeper, aren't you?" she asked playfully. Mark shrugged his shoulders, "I knew you'd be here. Your Pipe thing is tomorrow and you left me with no other choice. You haven't been returning any of my phone calls or text messages. Care to explain?"

Paige shook her head, "Nope," was all she replied. Mark rolled his eyes, "Well this already isn't going how I'd hoped..." Paige lightly laughed, "I'm sorry Mark. You were right about me..." Mark looked over at her slightly confused, "Right in what way?" he asked.

"Right when you said I didn't want love, but I needed it. I don't think I want it, I guess I'm just afraid of it. And I'm sorry for taking that out on you... that is why I've kept communication to a minimum. I don't want to lead you on, Mark..." Paige shook her head and let out a sigh.

Mark looked down at the sand beneath him, not quite knowing what to say. "What do you want, Paige?" She chuckled and let out a deep breath, "What do I want?" she asked again. "I want to get this sponsorship and make a name for myself. I want to be able to pay the rent, electric, and phone bill all in the same month. I want a girl to be on the cover **_Surf _**magazine, and it would be great if that girl were me, but any girl would do. And I really... really want to win Pipe tomorrow. That is what I want."

Mark smiled as he looked into her eyes, he admired her honesty if anything. "Then go for it. You have to go after what you want, Paige. What are you so afraid of?" Paige laughed and shook her head, "Mark you don't understand. Pipe is the biggest wave the west coast. People don't just get hurt there... they die. People die there. And I can handle embarrassing myself but I can't let down my family." Tears welled up in her eyes, her nerves were finally getting to her. "What do I do?" she asked desperately as she quickly wiped a fallen tear from her cheek.

"You're asking me what to do?" Mark asked blandly. "Yes," Paige replied quickly. "You know what to do..."

"No, no I don't Mark."

"Just be the girl who I met at the party," Mark said with a grin.

"Who? Who was she?" Paige asked in frustration.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "The girl who would never ask a man to tell her what to do..."

Paige bit her bottom lip and chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "Nerves..." she stated defensively as she ran her fingers through her salt water hair. Mark pulled her into an embrace almost instinctively, "You're going to be amazing. You have the passion and the drive for it. And I don't care how many times you tell me to fuck off, I'm going to be your biggest cheerleader tomorrow..."

Paige melted into his arms. He always had a way of pulling her back in. She sat up and looked into his eyes, "Thank you..." was all she managed to say before Mark's lips were pressed against hers...


	21. Chapter 21

**_**Author's Note:: _**_Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while yet again. Thank you for your patience. I won't make any promises on updates, been very busy. But I will post as much as I can, as soon as I can. Deep Blue is almost over, a few chapters left to go! Hope you have enjoyed it thus far, I'm really enjoying writing it & getting your feedback. :) Please shoot me a review & let me know if you're liking it! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I feel (fact!) Enjoy! _

**Chapter Twenty-One. **

Paige's alarm awoke her in a daze the following morning. She felt like she had finally just fallen asleep, and it was already time to prepare for one of the biggest days of her life. After a steamy make-out session with Mark on the beach, she was forced to send him on his way for the night. She felt it was best to not be distracted, and assumed sleeping alone would be the best idea. However an hour after crawling into her bed, she was sorely mistaken. She had never tossed and turned so much in her life, and probably could have used Mark's comfort.

She let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head in hopes to relieve some tension. It was bright and early, the sun had barley risen but Paige was already dressed and ready to surf. As she woke Megan, her nerves were shot. "I'm freaking out..." Paige said with a shaky voice as Megan opened her eyes. "Mmm... noooo," Megan grunted, awaking from a deep sleep. "Honey you're going to be amazing. Nerves are normal. It's a big day but you're going to be fine."

Paige closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, exhaling just as deeply as tears began to well up in her eyes. Megan sat up and gave her friend a reassuring hug, "Paige, what is the worst that will happen? So worst case scenario, you don't get the sponsor, big fucking deal. Everything is going to work out... I promise." Paige shook her head, "No, worst case scenario, I die." Megan rolled her eyes, "Paige you have been training for months. You know the ocean, it is your backyard. You might fall but honey you're not going to die. You're going to get back up and keep going. Got it?" Paige weakly nodded as Megan hopped out of bed, "Good," she stated. "Now lets go kick some ass!"

As the girls pulled into the parking lot of the Pipe competition, news cameras from all different types of sports magazines and televised channels were on the scene. Camera flashes blinded Paige as she stepped over to the competitor's booth. "PAIGE, PAIGE! HOW ARE YOU FEELING ABOUT PIPE TODAY? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL IMPRESS THE JUDGES! WHAT IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" screamed random onlookers, as they stuffed their recorders and microphones in her face. Paige was overwhelmed and turned to walk away as a chorus of "Awww's" came from the news broad casters. Paige didn't know herself how she was feeling, and she certainly wasn't in the right mind frame to be quoted in a magazine.

"Hey honey!" Yelled a familiar voice as she approached the warm up tent. "Hey, mom," Paige said weakly. If there was one thing she wasn't in the mood for, it was her mom's fake smile. Paige plopped on to the sand and began to stretch, trying her damn hardest to wash out the sound of her mother preaching in the background. "You know you don't have to do this," her mother ranted on. "It is dangerous, I've been watching the men competition going on and people are already getting hurt. This is silly... can't you just go get a college degree like everyone else's kid? You're going to give me a freakin' heart attack girl..." Paige shot her hand up, "MOTHER!"

Paige's mom stepped back, shocked by her daughter's tone. "Do not say... another word." Paige exclaimed as she resumed her stretching. Her mom let out an appalled sigh, and took a seat over in the spectator's area.

"Yo, Paige!"

Paige let out a moan, just another person to break her concentration. She looked up into the eyes of the man who was ready to offer her a sponsorship. "Bobby!" Paige yelped as she hopped up, embracing her friend in a hug. "Hey girl! You ready for this? Sorry to break your focus let me warm you up woman!" Bobby joked as he began massaging her shoulders. Paige laughed, "I'm ready. This is what I've been training for... now or never." Bobby nodded his head in agreement, "Damn straight. I like your attitude."

Megan tapped Paige on the shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt but, this menace wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. He insisted on seeing you." Megan stated blandly as she turned to motion Mark over. Paige let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him. "Hey there gorgeous," Mark stated with a smirk as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "You actually came?" Paige whispered into his neck. Mark let out a deep chuckle, "What? You think I'd miss your big day? It's the only damn thing you've been talking about since we met."

Paige smiled weakly, as if there weren't enough reasons for her to be nervous today. "Would all female competitors please approach the judging area! I repeat, all female competitors to the judging area!" Came a voice over the loud speaker. Paige let out a nervous moan as she turned to walk to her designated area. Mark took a seat next to Scott Hall, Bobby, and Megan... and as Paige turned to look at them, the group smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "YOU GOT THIS GIRL!" Yelled Megan from a far.

Upon approaching the judging area, the rules were briefed quickly for all the competitors. They were instructed to go over the guidelines at home before hand, but the lifeguard on duty ran through them again as quickly as he could. "Everyone stay in your line out there. If you commit to a wave, take it! Watch out for one another, we don't need you crashing into your competitors- you will be penalized for trying to take a wave someone is already paddling out on! Be patient, your wave will come! Communicate with each other. We got lifeguards out there on jet-skies. If you get hurt, flag us down and we'll be there to pull you in. Keep yourself tightly strapped to your surfboard at all times! It is the only way we'll be able to find you if you're unconscious and submerged under the water. Follow these rules and we shouldn't have any problems! Lets go out there and have a good time!"

Paige swallowed hard as she approached the beach. The warm water brushed past her feet heavily, these weren't your ordinary waves. As she looked out at the ocean and at her fellow competitors, she couldn't help but thinking this was her big break. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. She was the underdog, the wild card. Inhaling a deep breath of the salty ocean air she thought to herself, '_No pressure_'... and at that instant the horn sounded as she dove into the water, surfboard at hand.


End file.
